


Priorities

by tatapioca



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatapioca/pseuds/tatapioca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi can never win against Kuroko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities

When Kuroko woke up, his first urge was to go back to sleep because one quick glance to the alarm clock on his night table told him that it was far too early for him to be awake, but something felt wrong and that was what forced him to stay in his current state, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

The bed felt lighter than usual, colder even, despite the warm blanket and when he turned around, he realized what was out of the ordinary. Akashi wasn’t where he was supposed to be; lying in bed next to him and sleeping. Kuroko was pretty sure the clock had said that it was sometime around 4 AM and when he checked once more, he knew he had seen that correctly. It was 4:25. Sometimes his boyfriend had to leave earlier than normally because of some important things at work, but he always mentioned it beforehand so Kuroko knew about it and he hadn’t said anything yesterday. Besides the fact that 4 AM was too early, even if there was an important meeting. There was no way that he had left the house at that time already, so he still had to be somewhere.

Too tired to bother putting any more clothes on, Kuroko slowly stood up, only wearing a pair of boxers and a shirt, and yawned. As much as he wanted to continue sleeping, he suspected what Akashi was doing and if that turned out to be true, Kuroko would force him coming back to bed.

His suspicion led him to the study and when he saw light shining through the crack of the door, he couldn’t hold back a sigh. Quietly he pushed the door a bit more open so he could slide into the room, not even surprised that Akashi didn’t even notice him entering the study. His back was facing the door after all and he seemed to be so preoccupied in some papers that there was hardly anything he could probably notice.

Only when Kuroko said his name, loud enough for him to hear, he spinned his chair around to look at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Shouldn’t you be sleeping, Tetsuya?" Akashi, who was already dressed perfectly for a normal workday, said. The command to go back to bed stayed unsaid. But Kuroko could tell that his words weren’t truly a question and that he expected him to know that he meant to say that he was to leave the room and rest more immediately.

"Seijuurou-kun should do the same." 

"I can’t. I have to—"

"Yes, you can." Kuroko didn’t let him explain, fully aware that he hated it to be interrupted, but no matter what he wanted to say, it didn’t matter in the end anyway. Kuroko couldn’t care less what his reasons were, he wouldn’t give up til Akashi came back to bed with him.

"Tetsuya, I can’t." He began talking again. "I was planning to be done with preparing everything for today’s meeting yesterday, but I didn’t have the chance to. Do you know whose fault this is?"

Kuroko tilted his head, blinking innocently and didn’t reply. Of course he knew what he was referring to, but seeing the frustration in his face was more fun.

“ _Tetsuya._ " 

"I have no idea what you are talking about." 

If Akashi thought only saying his name in a more warning tone would make him stop from acting innocent, he was wrong. He didn’t want to keep playing like this for too long though, Kuroko still was sleepy and it began to be cold and if they would continue this, it might take a long time for this conversation to end. Neither of them liked giving up after all. 

"I apologize for distracting you yesterday." He said and then muttered, "It’s not my fault you can’t control your sexual desires." Of course Akashi heard the last part and shot him a slightly angry glare.

"You were the one testing my patience and I couldn’t let you go unpunished. So it’s clearly—"

"Please shut up." Kuroko’s voice was soft when saying that and before the other could react, he had already taken some steps forward, grabbing his wrists and tried to pull him up, but as expected Akashi refused to just let that happen.

"It’s too early. Come and sleep more." 

"I still have to finish this. I really can’t. Tetsuya, I—"

"You will get ugly bags under your eyes and then everyone will know that you’re a workaholic and judge you, including me." Not that it was that much of a secret that Akashi worked hard and a lot, despite being brilliant in everything he did.

"What makes you think that I care about what other people think of me?"

"But you do care what I think of you."

"…I do, but—"

"I’m worried about you." Kuroko silently noted that he had interrupted Akashi four times already and it was actually surprising that he hadn’t given him a speech about that yet. But given how tired he looked, even he probably lacked the energy to do so.

"There is no need to be. I’m fine." He broke eye contact with him for a short moment, Kuroko knew he was lying.

"Your health is more important than work." 

Once again Kuroko tugged on his wrists slightly and with a long sigh Akashi gave up, letting the other pull him up. “You really don’t have to be worried. I appreciate your concern, but there is no need for you to get up only to force me coming back to bed. I can function without much sleep perfectly fine and handle going through the day like this.” He pointed out one more time, but Kuroko only looked at him before letting go of him and turning his back towards him.

"I know you can, but it isn’t wrong to care about you. I don’t want you to just function, I want you to live and be happy. You aren’t a robot." 

Kuroko didn’t check to see if Akashi followed him when he went back to the bedroom, he knew he would do so after turning the lights off in the study and join him in bed after changing back into more fitting clothes for sleeping. 

"Don’t think you can always defeat me so easily." He heard Akashi mutter when he slid under the blanket next to him and couldn’t hold back the smile that found its way to his face because of how childish he sometimes could sound. Not that anyone but him knew that of course.

"Good night, Seijuurou-kun." 

"Good night, Tetsuya."

Kuroko hadn’t meant to, but placed a short kiss on his cheek before wrapping his arms around his waist and placing his head on his chest. If he wouldn’t knew any better, it almost sounded as if he was sulking, but there was no way this could be true. It still was almost awkwardly adorable to think of and he didn’t even realize how quickly he fell asleep thanks to that thought.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't choose this ship, i got pushed into it and now i can't get out anymore and i'm not staring at a certain someone when saying that.


End file.
